Fresh Face
by soldier for the living
Summary: Sam goes on search of his parents, he never expected what he would find.- Set 16 yrs after rock this town.
1. New comer

I wandered the halls, the glorious place where my parents went. I had recently found out I was adopted and left Seattle for Toronto. And now I Samuel Yorke, am walking the halls of Degrassi. In hopes one of the old timers would still be around. Yet I found no one. So I wandered trying to recreate some of the scenes I was told of my parents as I wandered to the Dot. Behind the counter was a tall blonde man.

"What can I get you?" I shrugged.

"What ever Jt used to eat?" He looked at me strange. Then went to get someone whom had short brown hair.

"What the hell?" He claimed. I looked shocked, I was an ordinary guy. But this dude kept looking at me like I was a ghost.

"Jt?" I shook my head no.

"No. I'm Sam." He was making up some fries and a milkshake.

"May I ask how you know Jt, you seem a little young to know his story." What story was there?

"I don't know of his story." The man looked at me and it looked like he was trying to process what he saw. Then a blonde lady came down.

"Whoa." The brown haired guy shook his head.

"Jt?" What was with everyone asking me if I was my father? I hadn't met the man yet.

"No." She looked taken back.

"But you look just like he did, sixteen years ago." They haven't seen my father in sixteen years?

"I'm Sam." She kept staring at me as I ate as if I was some shiny new toy.

"But you know Jt and you got to be what fifteen?" I growled, I was no longer 15.

"No I'm 16 and just looking for Jt or someone who could point me in his direction."

"Uhh I'll take you to see him after you eat." I scarfed down my food and was excited at the prospect of seeing my father.

"I'm Emma by the way and this is Spinner we both went to school with Jt." I nodded the name Emma sounded familiar. We got in a car and they drove us to this cemetery. I was beginning to think that they were going to off me or something. But they pulled up to a marker set and got out. The girl bent down in front of a gravestone. She touched it fondly before standing up.

"Jt, lies here now." I was shocked this had to be some sick joke.

"No, your lying." She looked shocked at my sudden outburst.

"No, Jt died sixteen years ago." I slumped against the car. No wonder my birthday wishes never came true, my father was dead.

"No, it cant be true. It just can;t be." I fumbled for my words as tears stung my eyes.

"Who are you?" Emma questioned.

"I'm Sam, Samuel James Yorke." Her face went out into shock realizing who I was. I was the son of Liberty Van Zandt and James Tiberius Yorke. I was on a mission to find my parents and I guess I found one of them.


	2. Finding the truth

Emma slumped a little. And sat next to me on the grass.

"Do you know anything of your father?" I shook my head, I was trying to find out. She smiled fondly.

"He was a great man, Loved your mother till his dying breath. You see back then there was a rivalry between Degrassi and Lakehurst and Jt your father some how got caught in the middle of it. He was a class clown and found trouble easily. Before your birth your father and mother broke up, so he later started dating the new girl Mia. She was a Lakehurst transfer. She tried to get him not to fight but at your mothers party, they got into an argument because your mother told Jt that she still loved him and he was shocked. So she ran thinking he didn't love her any more, he realized it was her all along and ran to find her, but as he looked for her he went to his car and there were two Lakehurst thugs, no one knows what was said but one of them stabbed your father. Your mother Liberty found him against his car about to die. They took him to the hospital and into surgery but he died on the table. They couldn't repair the damages, The thugs had punctured his aorta." A tear fell from her eye. And I tried to hold mine back.

"Did he love me?" She smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

"He didn't want to give you up." If he didn't want to give me up why was I adopted?

"Then why was I adopted?" She looked at her hands and Spinner looked at me.

"That is something your mother can explain." I looked up at him.

"Do you know where she is?" He sighed.

"No one has seen or heard from her since we left College, she threw her life into work after Jt died." I nodded and stood.

"Is his grandma still alive." Emma smiled.

"Yeah just turned 84 the other day, well take you to see her." We got back in the car and drove to a small white house. They nodded and I thanked them before I got out.

"Hey Sam wait up." Emma handed me a piece of paper.

"In case you need one of us, this is our number." I smiled before I walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. An elderly lady came to the door.

"May I help you?" She questioned.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you?" She looked me over and looked a bit shocked, she must of seen that I looked like my father too. She moved from the door and allowed me in.

"Come in." She went and sat in a wooden rocking chair while I sat on a green sofa.

"May I ask your name son?" I nodded looking at her and knowing that this was my great grandma.

"I'm Sam, Samuel James Yorke." I waited hoping it would dawn on her who I was so I didn't have to explain.

"Jame's son." I nodded.

"I should of known, you look just like him." She looked ready to cry I went to her and held her hand.

"I didn't mean to upset you." She just waved me off before she stood and walked over to the bookshelf in the corner.

"I should of known one day you would of come looking, you are a lot like your father. He was curious that was for sure." She went and sat back down in her rocking chair before she handed me a worn leather bound book.

"James would of never admitted it to his friends but he wrote in this almost every day. I tried to give it to Liberty but she refused to take it. She only took a few things, I suspect they had some meaning. But she said she couldn't take it and relive the memories." I looked at the worn book and could tell it had been used.

"Thank you." She nodded then handed me a simple black photo album. In the front was a CD titled. Memorial show. In an unfamiliar hand writing. I flipped to the first page and it was of my father in a chair in front of a cake with a wide grin on his face. Then as I skipped a few pages it was of a teenage Jt with my mother and my uncle. My mom was pregnant with me.

"Have you heard from my mom." She shook her head.

"Not many people have, after Jt died it affected her a lot." I looked down and wondered how one person could make another completely disappear. She reached over the book and held out the CD.

"Put it on and play it, but know that the child he is playing with is not you, it was his girlfriend Mia's child he was with her at the time of the video." I put the video in and some of the pictures played before a video of my father sliding with a little girl and acting like a child. It was the first time I had even seen my father and I had to admit I looked a lot like him, but the thing that got to me the most was my fathers voice, it wasn't deep but it wasn't high pitched either. A tear escaped my eye as I watched the only time I would see any movement from my father would be from this old video.

"Sam?" I startled when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I must have been glued to the TV.

"I asked if you had a place to stay tonight?" I shook my head. She gave me a sad smile.

"Come with me then." She led me down the hall and we reached a door with a lot of posters hanging on the front.

"You can stay here tonight, it will be good to have this room filled after 16 years." She opened the door and revealed my fathers room. I walked around touching various things.

"Thank you." She smiled before closing the door.

"Your welcome Sam." I walked over to the closet and noticed my fathers taste in clothes was a bit out dated yet it had never been up dated. I sat on his bed. This was a lot harder then I thought it would be.


	3. Deeper Truth

I wandered down the street till I came to Degrassi school. Emma had said that there was a memorial for my father here. I walked up the steps and noticed that classes were in full swing. I waited until the halls filled with students until I walked around. After five minutes I had finally found the zen garden as it is now called. There in a stone, sat the same fading photograph that was at his head stone. I had no recollection of my father other than this photograph that kept reoccurring. I had come looking to answer my questions but the more I looked the more I found that my questions just kept adding up. A boy stood in the doorway, about my age maybe a year or two younger.

"Can I help you? You don't look like your from here?" I sighed.

"No I was just sitting here, it has meaning for me?" The boy sat down. His hair was curly and sandy blonde.

"Why this is just of a garden, its said this guy got stabbed sixteen years ago. But why would he have any value to you, it was before our time." I was a bit angry at this random boy.

"The value is this man was my father." The boy looked down. I stood to leave but he grabbed my arm.

"I know how it is with parents, mine keep breaking up and then getting together, sorry I offended you."

"At least you know your parents." I walked away pulling my hat fully on my head before I walked out the front door. I sat on one of the metal tables outside the building, and I knew it was in the middle of the day and she would be at school but I hoped she could call me at lunch I sent her a text.

_**Abby: Call me when you can. I need to hear a familiar voice. **_

I stored my phone in my pocket and looked at the school in front of me. I had two weeks in total to find my answers before I either transferred here, or moved back. But I already had three days down. I threw my skateboard on the pavement and took off down the path. This board, is old and beaten but I refuse to get a new one because when I got it, it was a bit worn and I imagined my father riding these same streets on it. I knew that since I had hit a dead end. I had to find Toby, hopefully he could lead me to my mother.

I stopped out side the house where my great grandma lived, maybe she could tell me where my mother lived maybe. I walked in the house and noticed she wasn't home. Maybe that nurse that was around last night took her out. I walked down the road hoping to find someone who knew my mother, or even my father. It was about three o'clock. I felt my phone vibrate. I smiled when I saw Abby's picture pop up.

"Sam is everything Ok? You seem a bit stressed out." I sat down on the side walk.

"None of my questions have been answered I've only gained more." I sighed running my hand through my hair.

"Come home then, your parents miss you. I miss you too." I smiled, but I knew I couldn't go home just yet.

"I miss you too, love. But I can't make it till I find out about my mother. My father is becoming more of a lost cause."

"So I take it you met him?" I leaned back on the warm cement.

"Yeah but he couldn't talk to me."

"What! Why wouldn't he want to talk to his son!" She sounded shocked.

"He couldn't not that I blame him. Its a long story." She sounded impatient.

"Make it short Samuel."

"He's dead." I choked out. I heard her breath catch.

"How? He has to be what, thirty?" I sighed, I didn't want to talk about him. At least not how he died. I always wondered what it would be like to hug my father or have him hang out with me but I will never know.

"He died at seventeen. He was at my mothers party, trying to find her after he messed up again and some thug stabbed him." My anger was rising with every word that I said.

"I mean why would some one want to stab my father? He was only going to tell my mother that he still loved her, they were separated and he wanted her after lying to himself and her for months and then some guy just stab's him. I want to meet this guy and knock his jaw off." I stopped pacing and noticed I had walked down the street to a big fancy white house. My breathing was a bit ragged.

"Feel better now Sam?" I had to smile at her voice, she knew I get angry and most of it was from not knowing my parents.

"I just wish I could of met him once." She sighed.

"Sam, we have been over this a million times. You probably met him right after you were born. But in this case he is with you. Hes watching over you, in your heart. Even though he is a man that you don't know doesn't mean that he isn't in your heart." I sat down on the steps.

"I know Abs. The more I am here, the more I wish you could of came along." She gave a short laugh.

"Oh yeah that would of gone over well with my parents. Alone in a foreign country with my boyfriend. They would believe me to be a slut." I laughed.

"Well then you would be my little slut."

"Not funny Sam." I looked down at my shoes.

"Sorry Abs."

"No your not but I forgive you. You have to keep in line, my parents were mortified just to find you kissing me. Imagine if they found us farther."

"I try not to remember that day, I thought your father was going to castrate me." She laughed. We had been friends for six years, and dated for three months before we were found on her parents couch, kissing a little more heavily then her parents would of liked. It didn't help that I had my shirt off and a hand up hers, even if it was resting on her back. I couldn't look her parents or mine in the eyes for a week. And we weren't let alone for sometime after that.

"In due time he will." I blanched.

"Just joking Sam." I sighed.

"Hey look, don't give up your mother has got to be out there some where. Look on the internet for the year your father would of graduated and try to find your mother that way." I looked up at the hot sun.

"Yeah thanks for the thought." I heard her gather her stuff on the other end of the line.

"I have to go, class is going to start soon."

"Fine leave me a broken hearted man." She laughed again.

"Oh I'm sure you will be fine... I love you Samuel James Yorke." I smiled into the phone.

"I love you too, Abigail Jane Thompson." She sighed.

"Good bye Sam."

"By Abs." I heard the phone line click and I made my way back to the dot hoping there would be a computer I could use. I walked in and it was full with students. I walked up to the counter where Peter was.

"Hey Peter do you know where I can get a computer around here?" He looked me over.

"You ain't going to be searching things you shouldn't right?"

"No trying to find information on my mother." He threw a set of keys at me.

"Upstairs is a computer I use for business. Just no monkey business." It was like he knew something, that was hidden when my father died, but I plastered on a fake smile and walked up the stairs.

Once the computer booted up I searched Degrassi Class of 2006. I scrolled through the graduation blurb and came to a photograph. My mother looked like she had just cried and the smile didn't really reach her ears like her friends. I saw Emma, and Spinner. I looked down at the peoples names and matched who Toby was, he looked kinda funny with his hair and glasses. Then I saw something that made me smile.

_Missing: James Tiberius(J.T.) Yorke._

There was a photo of him and my mother standing together, with my uncle. I scrolled through the other things on the graduates and found an article on my father, from something called the Grape Vine.

_**Missing But Not Forgotten:**_

_By Liberty Van Zandt._

_Earlier this year Degrassi students found their school shaken when we had to adapt to the increased amount of students from rival school Lakehurst. Tensions were always high and the violence in school increased. But the violence hit it's peak when Lakehurst and Degrassi were set to battle it off, out under the bridge. The party was said to be broken up. When Lakehurst students went to fight and found Degrassi had left, they attacked former Degrassi Alumni Toby Issacs. This created a battle between seniors. Where another senior got caught in the middle of this battle. When Degrassi tried to walk off the hit, Lakehurst kept coming back and fighting. But today the fighting has ceased as long time Degrassi Alumni James Tiberius Yorke was pronounced dead last night. I had personally found J.T stabbed at his car as his attackers ran off. It was a party gone bad. Once they got him to the hospital it was said that he punctured his aorta and died shortly after. For the people who knew J.T they know how hard it is to write or speak of our fallen friend. I especially know, how hard it is to write this about him. When it seems like a person is invincible, others find when they are down and sometimes people just don't get back up. That is just what happened with J.T, it was a random act of violence with little meaning other then someone out there, lost a son, a father, a lover and a friend. J.T was all of those. To those who knew him know what the loss truly means of this remarkable man who has seen a full life, and had many years ahead of him. He was the class clown, the panther and the man who would always be there for you, even if you didn't want him around. He knew when to stick by someone. J.T will be forever missed but he will be never gone._

My mother wrote that just days after his death. I sighed and clicked back till I came to a feature on the graduating class for 2006. I scrolled down to the end and saw my mothers graduating photo with her valedictorian sash. There was a blurb on what they accomplished and a bit of bio written by a friend.

I looked over my mothers. It had a video link posted and I hoped the computer would still play the old file.

_**Liberty Van Zandt:**_

_By J.T Yorke_

I had to do a double take did this say it was written by my father? He was dead before the graduation though. When did he write this. I saw his face moving on the screen.

_The class Valedictorian. She is a bright student with a promising future. She has ran student announcements, the grapevine since coming here in freshman year. I knew Miss. Van Zandt on a personal level and when I first met her, she was a annoying person trying to get a story on me because of her infatuation with me. But as we grew we became friends and learned how to deal with each other. Because if you asked Liberty Van Zandt of the person she had known the best out of Degrassi she would of told you of an annoying, immature person. But she would of told you of someone who was just scared of his feelings. Liberty was one of the smartest people I know, and that says a lot since I see a lot of people with being the mascot. Yet with everyone she has made her mistakes. But if I had to tell you about Liberty Van Zandt, I would tell you that she is a loving and caring person. That even though she had her mistakes, she could justify each one of them and tell you how she has learned. She is so passionate about what she does and can be total business with people, like she showed her leadership during her Junior and Senior run as class president. When she overcame in junior year the talk of the baby, she showed everyone that she could still get her job done and deal with her personal matters. And in senior year so far she has shown that she could, bounce back and work towards her goals. If you don't look fast enough you could possibly miss the amazing woman passing you by. I love you Liberty Van Zandt._

I couldn't tell you when it was from but I don't think this video was ever completed. I looked down at my fathers and saw that there were a lot of pod casts one in particular was titled Jt_ Peace_ Treaty.

_'I miss you JT and I know that violence just multiples violence in the deep, dark something, but it sucks that Lakehurst people are in our halls and you're not. It's not fair, but maybe with so many new people at Degrassi, maybe there's someone like you and as they say, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.' _

That was a bit odd. I scrolled down to my fathers older picture the one I saw everywhere there were two links under his name, one was a remembrance video and the other was his postmortem video, that was if he graduated. I watched the video, and it was sweet until I saw him playing with a little girl. Who was this child that he had time to play with but gave me up? I heard foot steps and saw Peter in the door way.

"Hey man it's getting late and I want to head home." He came up to the computer and looked at what I saw.

"Those are the old photographs and videos I took back when I was in high school." He reached up into the rafters and pulled out an old dusty box. He pulled the lid off and underneath were Cd's. He handed me two of them.

"Here these are the archives off of their on your mother and father." I held them tightly in my hand.

"In the remembrance video, hes playing on a play ground with a little girl, who is that?" He looked at the little girl like it was a pain full memory.

"That is Mia Jones's little girl, Izzy." He sat down on the floor.

"Why was he with her and not me." He looked at me in the eye.

"I'm not the person to tell you, she is. Are you going to be around tomorrow?" I nodded.

"Yeah I'm here for just over a week." He stood.

"Come here tomorrow at noon and you can speak with her. She knew your father." I nodded.

"Do you know my where my grandparents live? I know my mothers parents live near here."

"Give me a sec." He moved away and made a phone call. He came back over to me.

"Wait out side for a few minutes and Emma will give you a lift to your Grandparents house she knows where it is." I sat out side and when the old car came around I hopped in.

"We meet again Sam." I smiled.

"Yeah, it seems like it." I quipped.

"Just like Jt." I turned to her.

"What do you mean? Everyone keeps telling me I'm like my father, yet no one will tell me anything about him. Now I find out about a Mia Jones and he was with her little girl but he couldn't be with me? Everyone is hiding shit from me." She sighed.

"We aren't hiding stuff from you Sam. You blow into town unexpectedly and everyone here has to re hash wounds that are sixteen years old. Mia was your fathers girlfriend after your parents broke up. He never stopped loving you and never wanted to give you up. He fought but the way he fought was the wrong way. Understand this Sam, that things that happened we were kids not much older than you are. So you got to bear with us, but you will get your answers in due time." She stopped outside the white house I sat out side of when I was in my rant.

"Be patient Sam, good things come to those who wait." I walked up to the glass door and was going to knock.

* * *

I sat in the car and watched the J.T look a like. I grabbed my phone and tried Liberty again.

"I know your not talking to any of us, but Lib's its important. It deals with what happened with J.T sixteen years ago. Call me back." I leaned back as I saw him go inside and I drove off. She had not answered my calls, or texts. I had been trying to reach her ever since I met Sam. But I haven't been able to reach her and after sixteen years, I wished she would just pick up.


	4. Finding of the past

I knocked on the door and waited. A big dark skinned guy came to the door.

"May I help you?" He said in not an inviting voice.

"I was looking for my grandparents." He eyed me like I was going to kill him.

"Well I can't help you." He said closing the door.

"Maybe you can, my mother is Liberty." I pleaded. The door stopped mid swing.

"Liberty did not have a son." He said in a nasty tone and then closed the door in my face. Who was that? I knocked again. He whipped the door open.

"I thought I told you to leave boy."

"Actually you just said Liberty did not have a son, but she did with James." He sighed.

"Harold who's at the door?" I saw a graying lady walk up behind whom was Harold.

"Some boy claiming to be Liberty's son. It's probably another kid of James. Every one knows that boy couldn't keep to him self." I was getting angry at these people, mainly the man, who was he to soil my fathers name.

"Don't say anything bad about my father. And my mother is Liberty Van Zandt, are you the Van Zandt's or not." I said frank trying to control my anger.

"We are but Liberty's son was given up for adoption." I sighed these people were dense.

"Yeah and I have traveled from Seattle to find my parents, I found one buried six feet under. And my mother I am still trying to find." I said getting a bit exaggerated in my hand motions as I spoke.

"What is your name?"

"Samuel James Yorke. Or SJ. What ever you prefer." The man stood dumb, I guess we were related.

"You have no proof." He said looking like he was going to win this argument.

"Harold! Look at him, he is a replica of Jt. I know you have a sore spot for this boy's father but he has been dead sixteen years, I think its time to bury the hatchet. He has Liberty's eyes, not his fathers." He grumbled but moved from the door frame and up the stairs.

"Come in dear." The woman let me in and I looked around at the pale white walls, everything was pristine and in order.

"So what brings you here Sam?" I sat at the table.

"Like I said before I am on a quest to meet my parents." I said taking the offered cup. She sat across from me.

"I haven't seen Liberty for a year now. The last time I heard from her she was opening up her own business." I smiled, my mother a business woman.

"I just wanted to talk to her, meet her if possible." The old woman sighed, and I could see the gray in her hair.

"You got to realize Sam, that your mother is not the same. She loved your father with her heart and I am afraid it still lies with him. She is a lonely woman who turned into a workaholic. She gave up trying to contact you once you turned five."

"But I just want to meet her. My whole life I have wondered, why was I given away? Who my parents were? But since I came here I have had only more questions added. I have waited to meet them and now I just got to know." I saw a younger man walk in maybe late twenty's.

"Who's this mom, he looks like J.T a bit and it has been years." She sighed.

"This is your nephew Sam." He looked at me odd.

"Nephew?" He asked.

"Think sixteen years ago, a year before J.T's death." He sat down and studied me. Recognition dawned on his face.

"Your Sam." I nodded. He stood abruptly.

"Sorry, but excuse me." He walked out on the back patio.

I dialed Liberty's number, her son was here! I had to get through. It rang and finally she finally picked up.

"Daniel, it is late. Why are you calling?" Came my sisters business tone.

"Your son is in Toronto." I waited but heard nothing.

"Liberty?"

"I heard you Daniel." I sighed she was still bitter.

"Come home and meet him, you would love who he looks like." I heard her tired sigh.

"I know he looks like him." She would never say his name, hated to be reminded of him, the love she lost.

"You right, you need to get off your damn high horse and come see him. He traveled all this way to find his parents and one is six feet under. You remember James? J.T the father of your child." I was getting angry at my sister and bringing up Jt's death was a low blow.

"I remember every damn day, for a damn year. Sorry if I removed those names from my vocab. Goodbye Daniel." I sighed into the summer night as I heard the line click. She was going to see her son even if I had to drag him to her. I went back inside and looked the boy over it was a flashback.

"You got a girl Sam?" He blushed and I knew I had hit the right note to get him to talk. My parents were in my fathers office probably arguing again.

"Yeah, she is amazing." He pulled out his phone and there was a fair skinned dark brown curly haired girl but the thing that stuck out the most were her blue eyes.

"Wow. Cute one you got there." He beamed at the compliment.

"Yeah. She is back in Seattle. She is worrying I won't come home." I looked him over.

"Why's that?" He fidgeted.

"I was going to stay in Toronto for my Senior year if I haven't found my parents."

"You will see them your mother is actually closer then you think. Come with me." I led him up stairs to his mother's room that hasn't been touched. I walked over to the nightstand and saw the photo of Jt and her. It was candid of the night he died but you could see love in both their eyes. I handed it to Sam.

"This was taken on the night of your fathers death. As you can see they loved each other very much." He looked at me and I could tell he was classifying me in his mind just like Liberty did.

"Why was I given away?" He sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Liberty waited to long to tell Jt. She was five months along with you. Your grandparents didn't like Jt at all. And when they found out Liberty was pregnant they gave her an ultimatum. Be with him or them. Of course your mother wasn't going to not live without Jt even though they were separated at the time. They were still in love and Jt wanted to do everything he could for you. But he didn't make enough for your mother and he choose the wrong path after being tired and overworked. He wasn't a bad man but made a bad choice. He sold drugs to get money for the apartment your parents were going to live in. Liberty found out and told Jt to leave her alone. And they were separated for good. Later that night he went back to the drug dealer who wanted to kill him and overdosed. When Liberty saw Jt in the hospital she thought she failed him. She was so torn that she was going to lose your father over you and in that moment she realized they weren't ready. She cried and got drunk when they said you were going to move. She was a mess. The last piece she could hold of your father was gone. When at this party she told him she loved him. And Jt couldn't do that, he had failed her and hurt her so bad he didn't want it to happen again. But as she ran away from him, he knew he loved her. Went looking and ended up dead. That night your mother lost all she loved. She has been living in a shell for her life." Sam wiped at the tears and I hugged him. He looked like he had learned so much, but had so many more questions.

"I still don't get where that little girl and Mia come into the picture." I sighed it was Mia's story to tell.


	5. Surprises

I was dropped off in front of an apartment. I walked to the door and rang the bell. A pretty girl my age answered the door. She had long dark curls and deep brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" She asked her tone not exactly friendly.

"Is Mia here?" She looked me over.

"Your a little young to be one of her boyfriends." I flushed beet red.

"I'm not one of her boyfriends. I am looking to speak with her if she is here." She backed and let me in.

"Mom, some boy is here to see you." I saw a pretty model like woman whom I thought I recognized.

"Isabel not funny." That was the girl my father played with in the video.

"Actually mam I am here to speak with you." She looked at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry but I don't do signatures." I had seen her in one of those magazines Abby likes to read. She turned to leave.

"Actually I'm here to talk you about my father?" She looked at me.

"How am I supposed to do that? Your another kid of Lucas." She still had her back to me.

"No Mrs. Jones my father is James Tiberius Yorke." She dropped her brush and slowly turned to me eying me over.

"You do look like him. I'm sorry but it is been sixteen years since I have seen James. I did not recognize the face. Who are you by chance." I hated answering this question. How many kids did my father have?

"I am Samuel James Yorke. Jt and Liberty's son." She was shocked.

"Why are you wanting to see me?"

"You were the last one my father dated. I was hoping I could find out about him. Since I can't talk to him. Also I suppose the girl who answered the door was the one in the video the one my father was playing with." She smiled and went into the living room I just followed her.

"That is my daughter Isabel. She was the one in the video. Don't be hurt Sam, he wished she was you. I could tell by the way he looked at her."

"I know of the night my father died and the mistakes but no one will tell me where you fit in. I don't mean to be rude but I don't know what happened after I was given away." She smiled and looked at me.

"I met your father being a new kid from Lakehurst. You could say the feud started over me. My daughter loved you father on Pj Jt which was a preschool show. He loved working with kids and he was so funny. We hung out and your mother tried to sabotage us but I forgave your father for not telling me of you. We dated and I fell in love. Your father loved Liberty but I chose to ignore it. Your father had a way with kids. My daughter loved him but I don't think she remembers him. He was tender and kind. I think you might enjoy this, I'm not actually sure why I kept this." She walked over to the TV and gave me a VCH. I turned it over and saw it was all of my fathers show.

"Take it, watch him." I stood and hugged her.

"Thank you Mrs. Jones." She smiled.

"Call me Mia, and you are just like your father." I looked at her and she just nodded.

"Hey I know you don't do autographs but could I have a photo with you? My girlfriend thinks your a really pretty model and I want proof I met you." She smiled as I took out my phone and we smiled. I saved it.

"Thank you." She noticed the background.

"She is beautiful." I blushed.

"You are more like your father than you know. Be careful having a kid this young is dangerous and ruins relationships." I looked at her shocked.

"I wouldn't do that to her."

"Sounds like you've found the one. Your father did to. Know that Sam your mother was the right person for him and I am sorry I got in there way. If I hadn't maybe they would be together today." I smiled at her.

"You couldn't control what happened or even knew. What happened was horrible but it was high school. Mistakes are to be made and even if my father didn't get with you, there is no guardsmen that they would be together." She smiled.

"Just as passionate as the both of them." I smiled and bid my goodbyes. I walked down the street sending the photo to Abby. She texted me back.

_Where are you?_ I thought it was odd but thought nothing of it.

_Going back to the dot._ I began to walk to the dot and when I arrived I noticed a figure sitting at one of the tables. I walked by her and then did a double take. There sat my girlfriend with a huge grin on her face.

"Abby! What are you doing here?" A smile went across my face as she came around to hug me.

"Couldn't let you all alone. Plus I wanted to spend my break here with you." I kissed her rosy lips softly.

"Your parents let you come?" She gave me a 'condition' look and behind her now stood her 20 year old brother. I smiled as she turned around in my arms.

"Hey Tyler." He smirked.

"Still don't see what my sister likes about you." I felt Abby sigh. Her brother flat out hated me. Hated that I was with his sister and thought I wasn't good enough.

"Nice to see you to." I reply.

"Don't get smart with me Samuel." I sighed I hated it when people called me by my full name.

"Sorry, I thought you would want a smart person with your sister." His fists clenched and it wouldn't be the first time we fought.

"Hey Sam where is everyone you've met. Tyler was just leaving." She gave her brother a pointed look and then snaked her arms around my neck. I breathed in her floral scent and stared into her blue eyes.

"I don't know. I just met Mia Jones though." She slapped me lightly.

"I know I saw the text." I smiled. Before I nuzzled her ear.

"Be nice and I might let you meet her." We sat down and I told her all I learned.

"Wow your father sounds great." I looked down but she came round and sat in my lap.

"Hey SJ look at me." She lifted my chin so I was looking into her eyes.

"Your father will always be with you." She kissed me softly and I noticed Peter staring. I pointed to him.

"That's Peter." We stood and I went in.

"Hey Peter." He handed me a milkshake.

"Who is this lady. I thought you had a girlfriend?" I smiled.

"This is my lovely girlfriend. Abby, Peter, Peter, Abby." They shook hands and I greedily drank the shake.

"Hey Danny called by the way. He will be here soon to pick you up. He is going to take you to his sister." I smiled and went out side into the nice warm spring day.

"Did you tell your brother were going." She nodded and just pulled my face close. I leaned my forehead on hers. It was so nice having her here in my arms. Just when I needed her the most. I guess Mia was right. Both my father and I found the right one. Except I don't plan on letting her go.


	6. Glimmer of hope

I was nervous the whole time. I kept a tense clammy hand in Abby's. She placed her other hand on my knee to still my jittery movements. I saw Danny look into the back and I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Sam, you'll be fine. I will be with you the whole time." She whispered into my ear.

"I know. It's just this is like a dream, I mean I've waited my whole life to meet my parents and in this moment I get to. I'm just waiting for life to rip it away." She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"This isn't a dream. Sam, you finally get to meet her." I hugged her closer.

"What did I do to deserve you?" She looked up at me and I got lost in her blue eyes.

"You didn't, I knocked sense into you. I was the one that deserved you." I chuckled.

"Not to full of your self are you?" She playfully slapped my chest.

"Not at all Mr. Yorke." She said. Her eyes turning dark, I realized that look, the desire in her eyes burned like a darkened flame. I leaned down and kissed her softly. We must have been getting caught up because Danny coughed. I looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"No worries man its just odd seeing a Jt look alike kissing someone other than Liberty. I might of hated witnessing the love they had but now I wish she had it. She hasn't felt love since him. She wont let her self." I looked out the window. What was my mom if she hadn't felt the love. We stopped at a cold drab gray building, I felt a shiver down my spine. We got out the inside looked inviting with rich gold and red tones. We walked up to a huge receptionist desk. The lady had her black hair back in a tight bun and she was in a business suit.

"Hold on.." She said not looking up.

"Now how can I help.. Danny." She look panicked.

"I came to see my sister." She looked down at the phone and up at him.

"She said she doesn't want to see you." There it was, the blow that kept that tendril of hope so close then ripping it away. Abby noticed my fallen expression and held me close.

"Call her Tina. Now." My uncle was getting louder.

"Mr. Van Zandt if you don't leave I will have to call security." He looked livid.

"God damn it. You call my sister now, or I will march up there and when she sees me she won't like it." She tentatively picked up the phone and called the number. Danny took the phone.

"_What Tina?" _I saw Danny get an evil smirk.

"Sister."

"_Daniel, I have no time for your games." _He leaned away.

"You better, get down here now."

"_I told you Daniel, I don't want to see him." _He slammed his fist against the marble.

"Liberty stop living in Jt's shadow! He is gone, but your son is here. He has been looking for you for two weeks. I suggest you get down here and meet him. He is just like him, you have wanted to see your son. Why are you so afraid now? The feelings you locked away threatening to come out? Let them, its time to move on Liberty." His voice grew louder and more harsh.

"_Daniel, you don't understand. You never had. I can't see my son, I can bear to see the mistake again. I had to give him away and I never wanted to. I can't let him go again if I saw him."_

"So he has to live with never knowing his mother? Isn't it bad enough he will never meet his father? Isn't it enough that this kid looks absolutely crushed right now. It seems like hes had it rough, at least come talk to him." He sighed as he hung up. I guess he didn't get through. He walked over to us.

"Come on, were going to see her." I looked up at him, that tendril of hope was there but it was still faint.

"She doesn't want to see me. I can't force her." He smirked at me.

"I know, that's why I am. She is afraid but her fear is locking everything away. She needs you whether or not she wants to admit it." With my girlfriend on my arm and my uncle leading the way I was off to confront my mother.


	7. Stain of red

We arrived at double oak doors, Danny stopped.

"Go on kid, this is your quest. Not mine." I put my hand on the door knob. I let go of Abby's hand. She looked at me mildly shocked.

"I want to go alone." She smiled softly and gave me a kiss on the cheek before I walked in.

"Daniel get out." There she sat. She wasn't anything like I thought.

"Its not Danny...mother." My Adams apple bobbed as she looked up. Her eyes were the color of coffee much like my own. She had lines on her young face showing she had endured in her life. She didn't smile just kept her lips in a tight line.

"O..Oh my god." Her voice was raw with emotion that seemed like she hadn't used in years. She stood and a small smile came to her face.

"Samuel. You... You are an exact replica of your father. Except for those eyes." I wished Abby was with me, I felt so vulnerable. She reached up and touched my hair, then her face showed a pained expression.

"Its soft like your fathers too. I can't do this. Sam you have to understand, please go." My mother didn't want me, she gave me away and hated me. Worst of all, I caused this pain. I caused my fathers death, everything was my fault. I turned and tore out of the building. Abby ran after me but all those long grueling hours on the baseball field payed off as I was able to out run her. I ducked into an alley way and slid to the cold wet cement and stared at my hands. The hands of those who created me, those who hated me. She didn't want to see me, my foster mother was right. I should of stayed in Seattle, my mother was a cold heartless bitch, hardened by the years she spent running from my fathers memory.

* * *

I couldn't believe she would send him away! Her own flesh and blood. I stopped running after him, knowing that he would get it out of his system. I walked back into the office and didn't pass Danny another look as I threw open her door and slammed it behind me. She looked up startled.

"Who are you?" She stammered.

"I am your sons girlfriend, and I love your son. That's why I want to have a chat." I sat down in one of the chairs.

"Now you see here, I will not have you speaking to me like that. I told him I can't do this. I can't see him." I stood and looked at her.

"You know he almost tried to kill him self. That's why his parents let him come to try to find you. He knew all his life that his real parents were out there. He left what he knew to come find you! He found his father buried six feet under. He is devastated he will never be able to hug his father. All he ever wanted was to be loved. I have been your sons best friend for years, I know him and he was the funniest carefree man I know. That's why it shocked me when he tried to kill him self. You went through that with Jt didn't you. You know how I feel. He feels that you hate him, that he is nothing but a mistake that killed his father. He blames him self." Silent tears poured down both our faces.

"Liberty I mean no disrespect. But your son has found you, he doesn't want to let go. But this all of it, not knowing, having his hope crushed time and time again is killing him. I don't want the man I love to die. By the sounds of it he is just like his father. You still love Jt, but you are haunted by his memory. Its ok to forget once in a while. Jt would be so disappointed that you just turned your son away. I know you both made a mistake. But if he was here, he would want you to be with your son." I looked down my tirade over.

"How do you know so much? What is your name?" I smiled.

"Abby and I know because my parents are the same way. I know what it's like to have a parent turn you away. Sam was there for me, when my father turned me away. Now I am here for him." I sighed.

"Go find him, bring him here." I stood.

"No, its your turn to find your son. You should of done it by now." I stood and turned.

"Abby, help me. Help me find my son." I smiled and turned to her.

"Come on." She stood and we walked out of the building Danny had a smirk on his face as he entered his sisters office.

"Tell me about your parents." I sighed as we walked in the cold Canadian air.

"They were 19. My mother wanted to keep me. When she told my father her boyfriend for two years. He freaked, he said he wasn't ready to be a father and left my mother. He ran off. I met Sam my third year of school. We instantly clicked and became best friends. I talked to him of the pain of not knowing my father and he related saying he didn't know either of his parents. We've been dating for close to a year." She smiled.

"Is he a good boy? Like does he have a permanent seat in the office?" I smiled.

"No, he stays out of trouble. I make him, but he is big on jokes. There really bad sometimes." She smiled and I looked ahead and saw the stain of red. I ran to it turned the corner and there slumped against the wall was Sam, with his wrist slit wide open. I ran to him and held him, applying pressure to his wrist.

"Sam." I said trying to wake him, my voice raw with emotion.

"Sam wake up. You promised me. You promised me you wouldn't leave." I held him close, his breathing was shallow and his mother just stood there shocked.

"Get help. Do something." I shouted at her. She snapped and called 911.

"That was the same way almost I found his father." I looked up and then it dawned. Out the same way he came in. I held him close numb, hoping he would be ok. I couldn't lose him now.


	8. The truth comes

The horrible flash backs from when I held Jt in my arms, came when I saw this girl Abby hold my son. The pain in her eyes was evident. I stilled as if history was replaying its self. It was my fault, my son tried to kill him self again. Jt would be so disappointed in me. What happened to me, one day I am this passionate person and the next I'm turning the boy I carried for nine months away. I was so sick of what I did. He had to live. I had Danny give me a ride to the hospital. I picked up my cell phone and called a few people I haven't spoken to in sixteen years.

"Hey Emma?"

* * *

They told me to say in the waiting room while they looked him over. I looked around, was this the same spot his father died. Sam promised me, no more suicide attempts. No more trying to kill him self. He had to of just snapped, I mean he wouldn't do that to me again. I paced until Liberty came, my brother rushed over to me and hugged me. I cried into his shoulder.

"Shh, kid. He will be alright. Then I will kill him." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"No you won't" He looked at me.

"Yes I will, he now has broken your heart twice. Why do you stay with him?" My brother never understood. He was always the father figure once mine walked out.

"I love him. Tyler you might not understand but he knows what I am going through. We tell each other everything. He was there with me when father turned me away." He sighed and hugged me.

"Then I will threaten but next time I will kill." I smiled into his shirt. I saw a bunch of people come in and talk to Liberty. My brother and I walked over to them. I noticed Peter.

"Hey Abby how are you holding up?" The blonde boy said.

"I will be ok." I said putting on my poker face. Liberty gave introductions, there was a Spinner, Emma, Manny and Mia. I smiled getting to meet the Mia Jones, Sam did say he would get me to meet her. We sat around and waited until the doctor came out.

"Is there any immediate family?" I wasn't his wife so no. Liberty stepped forward.

"He is my son." The doctor nodded. I was surprised the conviction in her voice.

"He has lost a lot of blood. If you hadn't found him when you did, he would be dead. He is in stable condition right now." I sighed.

"Can we see him doctor?" He nodded.

"Only two at a time." I stood and everyone looked at me.

"Come on Abby, lets go see our man." She placed her arm around me and we walked to see Sam. He was pale. I went over and held his hand.

"You said you wouldn't leave me. You broke your promise Sam." Tears fell down my face onto our clasped hands. His eyes fluttered open.

"I didn't mean to Abs. I wasn't thinking." I looked at him fierce.

"Damn straight you weren't thinking." I said angry trying to hide the tears I felt.

"Don't be mad." He said with those eyes that I get lost in.

"How can I not be, if I hadn't found you. They said you would of died. Sam I need you, you can't ever do this again. Or I wont be coming back. I can't keep doing this. You have my heart Samuel don't break it." I said looking into his eyes.

"I'm sorry Abby. I really do love you." I smiled a sad smile.

"You got to prove it now. Sam you scared me to death, you weren't responding and god there was blood everywhere." I saw Liberty walk around and gently caress her sons face.

* * *

God how stupid was I to slit my wrist. I do have to make it up to Abby. She knows what my mother feels. I did the same thing that happened to my father. Not getting stabbed but I came close to being lost in front of those who love me. I felt my mothers hand gently caress my face. A feeling I had wanted to know for years.

"Sam I am so sorry I sent you away. I had no idea." I tried to smile but I couldn't.

"How did you get an idea." She laughed and it warmed my heart hearing that laugh.

"A little lady that loves you very much, knocked the sense in me." I smiled looking over to Abby.

"She has a tendency to do that." I heard my lovers laugh, a thing I will never tire of.

"Damn straight." I smiled, I felt tired but I held strong to feel this moment a minute an hour longer.

"Sam we will talk once you get out of here. I think I need to call Kathy to come get you." She said. I looked to Abby.

"No need, I have her and I wont break my promise again. I will tell Kathy when I get back." I spoke of maturity far past my act.

"Sam." I looked my mother into the eyes.

"No. Mom, I made a mistake, just like my father. You have got to forgive and let me do it in my own terms. I am not my father, I may be like him but I will take care of what I need to." She looked sad.

"He tried Sam it was my fault, if he had more time then we probably would have been able to keep you. But I was in denial, I was class president and they couldn't be pregnant. I waited five months before I told your father. He was looking out for me. Don't be angry with him. He had his faults yes but the mistake of adoption was on me. He had no rights to sign you away. Only I did. I couldn't raise you on my own, with out Jt's help. I needed Jt more than I ever let on. It was my fault. You had to pay yes, but look at that woman sitting next to you. If I didn't give you away. She wouldn't be in your life. Be grateful for what you have." I looked my mother in my eyes.

"I always have been grateful. Still doesn't take the sting away of knowing your parents gave you up." She sighed and sat on the edge of my bed.

"I don't suppose it does. It may never go away once your questions are answered. There is always the pain in our life that we can never rid of. Yours is your parents giving you up, even though it was for the best. Mine is loosing your father and forgetting how to love, live. Give me time Sam, I am a quick learner." I saw emotion in my mothers eyes and I made me want to be overcome with emotion. All I could do was nod. She leaned forward and kissed my forehead before I shot my good arm out and hugged her. I cried on my mothers shoulders. I felt Abby let go of my hand and I broke the hug. I looked over to the door.

"Abby, don't leave." She just stood there, I smiled she was trying to hide her tears.

"Babe come here." She turned and shot me a fiery look from the nickname.

"Abigail." I said looking at her pointedly. My mother went over to her and said a few words to her before she left. Abby came over and I noticed she had mascara lines down her cheeks. I rubbed them with my thumb.

"Since when do you wear makeup?" I asked gently.

"Thought I'd try it out see if you noticed." I gave a short laugh.

"I am a guy, I wouldn't notice the first time. Maybe by the third." I smiled.

"Oh gee that makes me feel so much better, you don't notice me even though I am with you for close to a year." I held her face in my hand.

"I haven't seen it at all, except maybe our first date." She smiled.

"You are a confusing man." She said sitting next to me.

"But I am your man. I am still right?" I said panicking a bit.

"Yes for now, but you can be replaced." She said it so serious I began to panic.

"Who?" Then she smiled and I knew she was joking.

"Is it to early to marry you Abby?" She looked shocked.

"Was that a...a." I smiled.

"No it wasn't, still wondering though." She looked thoughtful.

"Yeah it still is, were young yet. If we can make it through freshman year of college then I will consider it." I sighed. I really did love her.

"I'll take that, I guess." She looked at me.

"Its best your going to get." She leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Back to probation?" She shook her head before she kissed me softly. She noticed I was drifting off.

"Get some sleep Sam."

"Lay with me?" She sighed before she laid down next to me and I held her in my arms. She fell asleep quickly on my shoulder before I fell asleep.


	9. Closure

They finally deemed me fit to leave three days later. I walked out of the hospital and was met by my mother and girlfriend. I walked over to Abby and picked her up and spun her around. Her laughter filled the air. I set her down and looked at her face. She wasn't wearing makeup but she was still gorgeous as ever. I held her tight as I looked over her head at my mother who had a small smile on her face.

"Are you ready to go Samuel?" I laughed at my full name.

"Mom? They all call me Sam or Sj." She smiled at me and nodded.

"Your father insisted on being called Jt and it just stuck." I smiled and we got into the nice Jetta.

"Why do you drive a Jetta?" She smiled.'

"Because your father did." She began to drive back to my grandparents house. She walked in and her parents welcomed her then I stood before my grandfather.

"Just like your father you are." My mother stood in front of me even though she was a sure head shorter than me.

"Enough father. Put your grievances about Jt aside. I still love that man to this day. I will not have you talk ill of his memory or my son." She spoke with conviction and pride.

"I will always think bad of Jt. Its his fault you are like you are Liberty. I told you he was no good for you. You should be married by now." Liberty shook her head.

"Everyone has their choices. I am like I am because of the choices I made. You have got to stop holding me to what I did. To what Jt and I did. Hatred is a curved blade, your only hurting your self. Look behind me at the man that grew. The man that I had to give up, because of you. Dad, its time to move on I'm ready. You can either be apart of my life or not. But from here on out my son is apart of my life to." I placed my hand gently on my mothers shoulder.

"Sir, I am like my father. But I am not him. Don't dismiss me before you give me a chance." He smiled and held out his hand.

"Well son, tell us about your self." I smiled and shook his hand this was the first step towards the beginning.

*Six months later*

I was traveling back to Toronto to meet up with my mother for spring break. She had told me all of my father and her self and now I under stood why they did things. Abby was coming along with me and her brother actually started to approve of us. I held her hand as we went through Immigration and there stood my mother looking healthy, her skin had its natural glow and she didn't look haunted. I smiled and set down my bags to hug her. Abby came up behind me and gave my mother a hug. She smiled at us and then noticed the ring on Abby's finger.

"You proposed." I smiled and went behind and held Abby.

"No, not exactly its like a proposal before the real one. I promised her that when we were ready, I would ask for her hand in marriage." My mother looked at Abby.

"You aren't knocked up are you?" She laughed.

"No Liberty. I make sure your son is in control and keeps it so we won't be having a child until after were married." She looked at me.

"Mom relax, I don't want to pressure her into anything she doesn't want and I don't want a kid for a few years yet." My mother relaxed and hugged Abby.

"Well congratulations. I hope to have you as a daughter in-law some day. Samuel your father would be proud of you." I looked at Abby then my mother.

"I know. He is with me, although I do wish I got that hug from him." She smiled.

"I think you might want to meet someone." I looked behind her and saw a man with glasses.

"Toby right?" He looked shocked but held out his hand.

"Correct. I was your fathers best friend." He slung his arm around me and we walked off leaving the ladies to bond.

"You know once your father..."

"Not to be rude but you can call him Jt." I interrupted. He smiled at me and continued on.

"He was in that testosterone filled mode. Our teacher Mr. Simpson was getting married and so we convinced one of the older kids one of his friends Craig Manning to get strippers. We spied out side that house all night but nothing ever came of it."

"Man how many other famous people walked the halls of the school. Mia Jones, Craig Manning." He looked thoughtful.

"Jimmy Brooks, he does comics." I perked up at the word comic.

"I still have that comic my father gave me, it is mt favorite." He laughed.

"That one is a classic. You in to comics?" I smiled shyly.

"Come with me, I got your fathers old collection, you can have them." We walked to the place he held all the comics of the past.

* * *

"So how has he been Abby?" Liberty asked me we were at the dot grabbing a coffee.

"He's been good, working hard. He is trying to correct his mistake. I think it scared him more than he let on." We were talking of his suicide attempt last time we were in Toronto.

"It scared me enough."

"It means a lot to him when you guys video chat and you talk of Jt." She sipped her coffee.

"I have you to thank for that. If you didn't come in yelling at me I don't think I would of ever seen what I was doing. I had been living in auto pilot mode for sixteen years. I'm glad he has you. He talks of you often." I smiled.

"Hopefully all good things." It was easy speaking to Liberty once you broke her hard exterior, she was a kind hearted person on the inside. She just didn't trust her heart to anyone other than Jt.

"Only how much he loves you. He is so proud of you." I smiled.

"Did he tell you we both got early acceptance into Toronto U?" She looked shocked and happy.

"No." I grinned.

"Yeah, come fall Sam and I are moving to Toronto." She reached across the table and hugged me.

"That's great Abby." I nodded. But she had to know.

"He is going to need you." She looked at me like what are you getting at.

"He got arrested, a month ago. I went to see my father for the last time, give him another chance. He had a new family and when we went to see him. Sam stood up to him and told him that I was the most amazing thing and he was an ass for turning me away. My father later found us, drunk. When he tried to talk to me he got a bit rough and Sam restrained him. But being drunk my father swung at Sam and Sam fought back. The next day there are cops at his doorstep, my father pressed assault charges. The court case is coming up, he needs a good lawyer." She sighed.

"Why didn't he tell me this?"

"He didn't want you to be disappointed in him, he was doing so good and then he gets arrested. He didn't want to see the disappointment in your eyes." She looked me over, searching me to say if I was lying.

"I will help him. He isn't at fault here. He mainly restrained your father and then the rest was self defense against a drunk. I will be there for my son." I smiled, thankful that Sam will have her with him.

"All he needs is to get the charges dropped." She reached out and held my hand.

"I will do anything for him." She had moved out of living in Jt's shadow. She is back to being full of life and passionate, especially when it comes to Sam.

* * *

I started my quest searching for my parents, looking for closure. But as I look at my fathers comics I know I have found more than closure. I have found love, acceptance and family. I may never hear my fathers voice say my name, or ever feel his hug. But his love for me is deep inside, he is never gone. I try everyday to love Abby like it would be my last, being on the brink of death changed me into a man, my mother and father would be proud of. My mother and I are talking through video chat, she tells me stories of my father. I found that my adventure has just begun.


End file.
